Achievements (Online)
Achievements are actions the player can do to earn achievement points. The biggest and (often) the hardest achievements can give you a title upon completion, showing off what achievement you have accomplished with a pre-fix or sur-fix to your name. These are usually achievements compiled of other achievements but can also be shorter and easier ones, like completing a certain quest line. The points do not have any particular use but can be fun and engaging to collect. Your total achievement points and completion in each category is displayed in the "Overview" window under the achievements tab in the journal. Some examples are collecting a certain amount of skyshards, exploring the world or doing certain quests. Some quests unlock new dyes for players to customize their armor with. Unlocked dyes are available for all characters on an account. Some achievements include specific items or monsters, in which the achievement is earned upon completing a list, while other achievements are earned upon killing, collecting or finding a certain amount of something. These achievements are earned once the set number is reached and highers the number of items or kills in the process, giving the achievement a new rank. Number-achievements like these have 4 ranks, I, II, III, IV with progressing higher numbers to reach with more achievement points to be earned. Certain achievements found under the "Veteran Dungeons" tab of "Dungeons" category can yield veteran points. Update 3 saw the introduction of 47 new achievements. August 4, 2014. The Elder Scrolls Online. Patch Notes: v.1.3.3 Overview (Note - we have screenshots of these, and will upload them after the current beta ends - The Elder Scrolls Wiki Community) The Achievements journal has lots things as well as great variation. The journal (as shown by the picture to the right) contains the following: *Summary - The first overview page *General - reaching high levels, wear high quality gear, kill a variation of different monsters, loot a certain amount of chests. **Get killed by a Slaughterfish (Online) (5 pts) *Collectibles - find certain souvenirs from monsters, atronaches, spirits etc. *Alliance War - kill other races or classes, reach different ranks, capture keeps. *Crafting - Loot sacks, barrels or crates, harvest nodes (like maple, iron ore, flowers or runes), translate all the different runes. *Dark Anchors - Destroy a number of dark anchors, destroy all the anchors in the different territories, kill the different monsters found at dark anchors. *Dungeons - has 4 subgroups. **General - Buy drinks for the Undaunted, kill enemies in dungeons, block damage in dungeons. **Public Dungeons - Complete or kill certain enemies in a public dungeon. **Group Dungeons - Complete or kill certain enemies in a group dungeon. **Veteran Dungeons - Complete or kill certain enemies in a veteran dungeon. *Exploration - has 5 subgroups. **General - Explore caves, trade with merchants or give money to all beggars in Tamriel. **Aldmeri Dominion - Explore special places in Aldmeri Dominion territory or kill special monsters found in Aldmeri Dominion territory. **Daggerfall Covenant - Explore special places in Daggerfall Covenant territory or kill special monsters found in Daggerfall Covenant territory. **Ebonheart Pact - Explore special places in Ebonheart Pact territory or kill special monsters found in Ebonheart Pact territory. **Coldharbour - Explore special places or kill special monsters found in Coldharbour **Cyrodiil - Explore special places or kill special monsters found in Cyrodiil. *Fishing - Catch all the rare fishes found in each region. *Skyshards - Find all the skyshards in each region. *Quests - has 5 subgroups. **General - Complete each factions quests lines, Cyrodiil quests, Mages Guild quests or Fighters Guild quests. **Aldmeri Dominion - Complete all quests in the Aldmeri Dominion factions regions or complete the Aldmeri Dominion factions main quest. **Daggerfall Covenant - Complete all quests in the Daggerfall Covenant factions regions or complete the Daggerfall Covenant factions main quest. **Ebonheart Pact - Complete all quests in the Ebonheart Pact factions regions or complete the Ebonheart Pact factions main quest. **Coldharbour - Rescue the five companions, stop Molag Bal or complete other quests in Coldharbour. **Cyrodiil - Complete all quests in Bruma, Cheydinhal, Chorrol and Waynon Priory, Cropsford or Vlastarus. General Collectibles Alliance War Crafting Dark Anchors Dungeons General Public Dungeons Group Dungeons Veteran Dungeons Exploration General Aldmeri Dominion Total Points: 550 Daggerfall Covenant Ebonheart Pact Total Points: 555 Coldharbour Cyrodiil Fishing Skyshards With 336 Skyshards, this page is spared the immense list. Please read the main article of Skyshards for their locations and hints. Quests General Aldmeri Dominion Daggerfall Covenant Ebonheart Pact Coldharbour Cyrodiil References Category:The Elder Scrolls Online Category:Online: Gameplay Category:Online: Achievements Category:Achievements